Snow White DeathNote Version
by Triad The Doom Bringer
Summary: Cermin, Cermin di dinding… siapakah yang paling cantik? Ya Snow White lah… tapi Snow Whitenya siapa yah? Tebak ajah… pairingnya BxLxLight, MNM’s, and various other pairings. Karya serabutan kolosal antara D-in-exile dan Triad in Mu. Warning ada di dalem..


* * *

Disclaimer: We never own Death Note, because if we did, KLMM wouldn't have to die so soon… we also don't own Snow White, PS, Nintendo, AADC, or whatever it is we wrote, we just own this fic, that's all…

Pairings: Various

Rating: um… T

WARNING: Yaoi. Genderism (O.O;). OOC-ness. Alur-gak-jelas-ness. Panjang-bangetz-ness, dst.

Summary: Cermin, Cermin di dinding… siapakah yang paling cantik? Ya Snow White lah… tapi Snow Whitenya siapa yah? Tebak ajah… pairingnya LLight, BLight, MNM's, and various other pairings. Karya serabutan kolosal antara D-in-exile dan Triad in Mu. Dan kolosal disini artinya bener-bener _Kolosal_…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Snow White  
****(DeathNote –ancur– Version)**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Once upon a time… ada sebuah bintang… (Ya ampuuun BBB? Jaman kapan tuh Bu??) eh salah, ada seorang ratu di kerajaan antah berantah (sebenarnya tuh kerajaan dimana sih? Kok raja ama ratunya banyak amat?) yang sedang hamil tua (umur kandungannya apa umur ratunya? –plak- digeplak pake sepatu high heelsnya ratu) ia sedang menyulam dengan khusyuknya ketika tiba-tiba:

Ratu: "Adyuh!! Khurang ajyaaar! Jari sayah ketusuk jyarum… Auw,udah ujyan bechek ga ada ojyek…"(Loh? Apa hubungannya (--;))

Lalu sang ratu yang ternyata adalah CLK melihat darahnya yang tak sengaja berceceran di pinggir jendela (hiiiii… darah nyecer…) berkata:

Ratu: "smoga ntar anak sayah punya kulit putih kayak salju, bibir merah kaya darah, ama rambut item kusem kayak pinggiran jendela, maksudnya biar cantiknya nggak melebihi ibunya gituh… hihihihi… "

:sweatdrop:

Namun kenyataan berkata lain, anak yang dilahirkan oleh sang ratu ternyata memiliki rambut yang berwarna coklat terang, bibir pink lembut, dan kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat, jadi berkesan sehat, namun gilaaa… meskipun cowok, cantiknya gak ketulungan. Mereka kemudian menamainya Snow White.

(Raito: Enak ajah! Nama guah Raito Yagami, bukan Snow White!! Guah cowok, masa dikasih nama Snow White??)

Yaudah, sang putri (-dicekek Raito- Iyah, iyah sayah ganti!), eh bukan, Sang pangeran akhirnya tidak jadi dinamai Snow White karena alasan tertentu. Ia kemudian diberi nama Pangeran Raito. Ia terkenal keseluruh penjuru kerajaan karena ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya dan otaknya yang cerdas dan jenius. Selesai perkara.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Namun di suatu kerajaan nun jauh di sana, tersebutlah seorang Ratu bernama Mello. (Mello: "Raja, dodol!!" – digaplok pake game DSnya Matt- Matt: "Oh No!! Nintendo DS Sayah!!") Ia memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib nan cerdas bernama Near.

Mello: "Cermin, cermin di dinding. Diam-diam merayap. Eh, bukan, maksud saya, Siapakah cowok yang paling cantik di seluruh negeri ini? Pasti gue dunkz… XD"

Near: "Apaan sih, ngganggu orang lagi maen puzzle ajah… cari dewe napa? Lu punya bawahan, kan?"

Mello kemudian membawa palu godam untuk menghancurkan cermin itu, namun sempat ditahan oleh Matt sebelum sempat diayunkan.

Mello: "Ni cermin… Bikin gua emosi ajah…"

Matt: "Mell!! Nyebut, Mell, Nyebut!! Tuh cermin harganya mahal!! Langka lagi!! Gua ajah nyarinya susah, musti ke tanah abang dulu!! Near! Cepet jawab kalo gak mau mati!!"

Near: "… Okeh kalo Matt yang minta X3. Sori Ratu Mello, tapi ada cowok laen yang lebih cantik dari anda…"

Mello segera melempar palu godamnya. Tanpa terasa mengarah ke PS 3 Matt, yang langsung hancur berantakan. (Matt: "Oh No!! PS 3 Sayah!! Author-author fic ini memang kejam!!")

Mello: "HAH!! Mana mungkin?? Siapa??"

Near: "Di suatu kerajaan antah berantah tinggal seorang pangeran bernama Snow White, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Pangeran Raito. Ia memiliki rambut yang berwarna coklat terang, bibir pink lembut, dan kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat, jadi berkesan sehat, namun gilaaa… meskipun cowok, cantiknya gak ketulungan. Ia terkenal keseluruh penjuru kerajaan karena ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya dan otaknya yang cerdas dan jenius. Selesai perkara."

Near berkata seperti itu sambil melihat koran pagi ini (emang cermin bisa baca koran?).

Mello: "Apaaaaa?? Yang bener ajah!! Matt!! Cari tuh orang terus bunuh!!"

Matt: "Bayarannya apaan?"

Mello: "Bayaran?? Mau loh PS ama Nintendo lu yang laen gua ancurin?"

Matt: "Apa?? Kalo begitu Saya pergi, Bubye!!"

Dan Matt pun berlalu diiringi isak tangis Mello dan Near… (Mello nangis karena Matt pegi, Near nangis gara-gara nggak ada yang nolongin lagi kalo Mello marah-marah)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pada saat yang bersamaan Pangeran Raito sedang kabur dari istana. Ia didesak orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan putri dari kerajaan tetangga (emang ada gituh kerajaan namanya tetangga?). Namanya Putri Amane Misa, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Putri MisaMisa. Apa komentar Pangeran Raito mengenai masalah ini?

Raito: (setelah melihat Putri Misa dalam dandanan menor mirip tante-tante dan baju gothic Lolita di foto, dan lagi senyum ke arah kamera)"…Mendingan kawin ama Panda deh…"

Dan setelah dimarahi oleh Raja Soichiro (O.O Soichiro ama CLK??), Pangeran Raito lari dari istana ke hutan yang gelap.

Raito: "Ku lari kehutan… kemudian teriakku. Ku lari kepantai… Hah? Kok gua jadi keinget AADC gini??"

Matt: "Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai, biar mengaduh sampai gaduh!!"

Raito: "Huh? Sapa luh?"

Matt: "Sialan! gua kelepasan, abis gua suka Dian Sastro sih! Ah, biarin! Pangeran Raito, saia disuruh ama Ratu Mello buat mbunuh situ, sana bediri diem di situ, biar gua mbunuhnya enak!!"

Raito: "Wuapa?? Kok gitu?? Sayah ada salah apah sama situh??"

Matt mengarahkan revolver-nya ke arah Raito.

Matt: "Satu…"

Raito: "JANGAAAAN!! NTAR GUAH KASIH DUIT DEH!!"

Matt: "Dua…."

Raito: "NTAR SMUA BARANG PUNYA GUAH GUAH KASIH KE LUH DEH!! SEMUA GAME GUAH!! PS GUAH JUGA!!"

Matt: "Ti – eh? PS?"

Raito : "Iyah!! Ntar guah kasih PS 1, 2, en 3 guah yang ada di rumah, sekalian ama PSPnya juga!! Nintendo guah yang Wii juga, sekalian ambil ama DSnya!!"

Matt: "Boleh juga tuh… tapi ntar gua gimana laporan ke Mello? Ntar gua dibunuh pake palu godam lagi…"

Raito: "Halaaaah, bilang ajah guah dilindungin ama penjaga ato apah gituh…"

D (tiba-tiba nimbrung): "Udah, sumpel aja mulut Mello pake coklat! Pasti dia gak bakal protes XD"

Matt: "Iya juga yah… tapi guah gak punya coklat…"

D : "Repot amat, minta aja ama Raito-" (Ditarik ama Triad ke luar scene)

Matt: "Bener juga tuh, ayo pergi ke istana luh diem-diem!!"

Raito: "Asal guah gak ketangkep gapapa…"

Matt: "Halaaah ada saia, pasti (nggak) beres!! XD"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, di kerajaan lain…

L: "Papah!! Saia dah bilang berapa kali?? Saia gak mau kawin ama orang bego!!"

Papanya L (Raja di kerajaan lain): "L!! Jangan ngatain orang bego dong!! Dia ini cewek paling pinter di seluruh negeri tau!! (nunjuk Putri Misora)"

L:"Kalo gituh saia coba nanya! Para Kucaci Kira akan pergi menebang kayu di hutan jika Hari benar-benar terang. Snow White tidak akan kabur dari istana jika ayahnya tidak marah. Jika hari hujan dan petir menyambar maka ayahnya akan marah-marah. Jika petir menyambar, maka kemungkinan pohon tumbang. Jika pohon tumbang, maka pekerjaan Kurcaci Kira (disingkat KK)akan semakin mudah sehingga mereka cepat pulang ke rumah. Mengerti Putri Misora?"

Misora: "Er… iyah."

L: "Kalau begitu simpulkan kejadian diatas!"

Misora: "Tentu saja Snow White akan tertidur di rumah KK, dan akan ditemukan oleh para KK setelah selesai bekerja lebih awal."

L: "Tuh! Papah denger sendiri kan?"

Papanya L: "Maksud?" (pusing)

L: "Seharusnya tidak dapat ditarik kesimpulan! Tidak ada pernyataan yang dapat mendukung kejadian tersebut, belum lagi tidak ada premis yang menghubungkan antara Snow White dengan kurcacinya!"

Papanya L: "L!! Jangan sok pinter!! "

L: "Tapi saia emang pinter Papah!"

Papanya L: "Kalo gitu sana kamu pergi yang jauh!! Kalo belum ketemu pasangan yang cocok jangan berani-berani dateng ke sini lagi!!"

Dan akhirnya L disuruh berkelana oleh ayahandanya Sang Raja Negeri Lain dengan diiringi doa kepada Dewata Raya demi mencari jodoh (jadul banget gak sih kesannya?)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan belantara…

Raito: "Duh sialan gua nyasar lagi abis di tinggal sama si Matt! Di mana yah gua sekarang?" (D : "di hutan dodol! Mpfh-" dibungkem pake lakban sama Triad.)

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Raito melihat sebuah rumah kecil. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

Raito: "Halo… siang… kulo nuwun… loh, kok gak dikunci? Gak ada orang lagi… Anjrit… kotor abis… gak tau kali yah orang-orang di sini kalo kebersihan itu sebagian dari iman? Yaudalah gua bersihin, itung-itung amal…"

Dan begitulah, Pangeran Raito akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah kecil itu. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya rumah itu bersinar seperti baru dibuat. Sang Pangeran yang statusnya mulai dipertanyakan karena kerjaannya lebih bagus dari klining servis ini akhirnya tertidur pulas di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia.

Tak lama kemudian tujuh Kurcaci Kira kembali ke rumahnya. Mereka yang teridiri dari Mikami, Takada, Matsuda, Ryuk, Rem, Aiber, dan Wedy ini sangat terkejut melihat rumahnya bersih, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ada seorang pangeran tampan tertidur pulas di tempat tidur Mikami. Para KK pun segera berunding.

Mikami: "Siapa tuh? Ganteng banget…."

Matsuda: "Bukan ganteng, tapi cantik banget…"

Takada: "Sepertinya dia orang baik-baik…"

Rem: "Tau dari mana?"

Wedy: "Dia udah capek-capek mbersihin tempat kita… padahal yang tugas piket hari ini kamuh kan Aiber?"

Aiber: "Er… iya sih…"

Ryuk: "Menarik, apa perlu kita bangunkan dia? Air di ember masih banyak tuh. Kalo-kalo dibutuhin buat nyiram-"

Mikami: "Jangan! Sepertinya dia masih kecape'an. Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun aja."

Takada: "Iya, kesannya gak sopan… masa udah dibantuin digrujuk aer…"

Tiba-tiba Raito terbangun.

Raito: "Selamat pagi dunia! Dan semua yang ada di dalamnya!"

KK: "… orang gila."

Raito: "Ah, maaf, apa kalian penghuni rumah ini?"

Mikami: "Iya, nama saia Mikami, ketua dari tujuh Kurcaci Kira. Mereka ini adalah Matsuda, Takada, Ryuk, Rem, Wedy, dan Aiber."

Raito: "Nama sayah Raito, pangeran dari kerajaan antah berantah.

Ryuk: "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, ketauan dari cara ngomongnya, pasti ada hurup h di belakang-" –plak- dipukul sama Rem.

Mikami: "Lalu ada apa Anda datang ke kediaman kami ini?"

Raito: "Um… sebenarnya sayah kabur dari istanah, sayah dipaksa menikah ama Putri Misa dari negeri tetangga yang tidak sayah cintai, terus ditengah jalan sayah hampir dibunuh sama orang suruhan Ratu Mello dari kerajaan nun jauh di sanah yang iri sama kecantikan sayah. Akhirnya sayah sampai di rumah inih, Cuma karena kotor sayah bersihkan, namun karena lelah sayah jadi jatuh tertidur… maaf jika sayah merepotkan, tapih bolehkah sayah tinggal di sinih untuk sementara?"

Raito berkata begitu dengan mengeluarkan akting super dahsyat yang ditambah dengan Raito's charm™ dan Raito's hairflip™.

KK: "Nggak apa-apa!! Mau seumur idup juga boleh!! Kami akan jadi penggemarmu seumur idup!!"

Dan bertambahlah tujuh orang lagi dalam Raito-sama fansclub…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sementara itu di kerajaan nun jauh di sana…

Matt: "TADAIMA!! Saia telah kembali!! Aku bawa oleh-oleh buar kamu Mello!!"

Mello: "Matto!! Senangnya dibeliin coklat ama Matto… Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Matt: "Maaf Mello, Pangeran Raito berhasil kabur dengan cara licik! Ia diselamatkan oleh para pengawalnya di saat genting! Padahal aku hampir saja menang!"

Mello: "Benarkah Matt? Siapa pengawalnya…"

Matt: "Kau tak akan percaya Mello… pengawalnya adalah…" (dalam hati Matt: "Aduuuh, siapa yah? Blue eyes white dragon? Bukaaan… Voldemort? Gak mungkin… Satame Fujiwara? Nggak serem… aduuuh…")

Mello: "Siapa Matt??"

Matt: "… Adalah… (Dalamm pikiran Matt: "Aduh… sapa? Oh Ya!") … adalah …. TUJUH KURCACI KIRA!!

Mello: "Apa?? Sumpe lu Matt??"

Matt: "Ya… mereka mengancam akan membunuhku dengan serangan jantung jika aku tidak mundur… jadi aku…"

Mello: "Huh, jadi begitu? Dasar Pangeran Pengecut! Minta bantuan segala! Kalau begitu kita jalankan rencana B!"

Matt: "Huh? Emang kita punya rencana B?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Raito: "Huaaachiiii!!"

Mikami: "Kau tidak apa-apa Raito-sama?"

Takada: "Anda tidak sakit, kan Raito sama?"

Raito: "Tidak apa-apa…"

Matsuda: "Ini tehnya, Raito-sama."

Raito: "Terima kasih…"

KK: "Tidak perlu sungkan… kami melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan Raito-sama…"

:sweatdrop: kenapa jadi harem begini?

Raito: -menggumam- "… setidaknya mereka tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mello: "Huahahaha… akhirnya apel beracunnya udah jadi!!"

Matt: "Trus gimana caranya lu ngeyakinin si Raito buat makan tuh apel?"

Mello: "Gampang… dia kan suka makan apel, pasti mau dong dapet apel gratis… Wkwkwkwkwkwk!"

Matt: "… Mimpi apa ya gua kok gua bisa suka ama pembunuh psikopat…"

Dan terbuatlah sudah rencana untuk melenyapkan Pangeran Raito tersebut. Keesokan harinya Mello pergi ke rumah di tengah hutan untuk bertemu Pangeran Raito, dan… dihadapkan pada harem tak wajar antara Raito dan tujuh dayangnya yang sebagian besar cowok…

Mello: -menggumam- "Busyet… di tengah hutan bikin harem? Pantes dah jadi rival guah…"

Raito: "Siapa kamu, hai nenek tua?"

Mello: "DASAR NGGAK SOPAN! GUA MASIH BELUM TUA TAU??"

Raito: "…Your appearance screams otherwise…"

Mello: -liat bajunya sendiri en nyadar kalo dia sedang menyamar jadi nenek-nenek- "I… iya, sih…."

Raito: -mendengus- "Tuh kan? Guah selalu bener!"

Mello: "Ah masa bodo, gua kesini pengen nawarin apel gratis. Kami dari perusahaan apel Nun Jauh Di Sana sedang ada promosi besar-besaran. Kami akan membagikan sebuah sampel apel untuk anda."- tiba-tiba jadi salesman-

Raito: "Apel gratis? Mau sih tapi…"

Mello: "Tapi…?"

Raito: "Kata Mama jangan mau nerima pemberian orang asing…"

KK & Mello: -GUBRAAKZ-

Mello: "Dasar anak mami! Huh! Kalo mau, makan ajah napa?"

Raito: "Tapi…"

Mello segera menyumpalkan apel beracunnya ke mulut Raito. Raito mau tak mau menelannya bulat-bulat.

Mello: "Huahahahah… kenapa gua gak pake cara ini dari tadi ajah ya? Bubye!!"

Mello menghilang dari pandangan para KK dan Raito sambil ketawa jahat. Raito pingsan, entah karena tenggorokannya kesumbet apel bulet-bulet ato karena apel ntu emang ada racunnya masih belum bisa dideteksi. Abis gak ada dokter sih…

Mikami: "Raito-sama pingsan?"

Takada: "Artinya seperti di cerita-cerita klasik dunk, harus ada yang ngasih ciuman buat ngebanguninnya…"

Mereka bertukar pandangan dan…

Mikami: "Aku yang duluan!!"

Takada: "Enak ajah!! Gua duluan!!"

Matsuda: "Nggak boleh!! Raito sama Milikku!!"

Wedy: "Nggak pernah denger istilah '_Ladies First'_ yah??"

Aiber: "Nggak!! Sekarang jamannya emansipasi pria!!"

Dan mereka terus bertengkar seperti itu. Ryuk dan Rem sendiri asyik memperhatikan mereka tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sementara itu Pangeran L dengan dibantu oleh Watari dan Roger, kedua pelayannya, berusaha mencari seorang putri yang cantik jelita dan cerdas bernama Snow White. Berita terakhir yang mereka dapatkan dari penduduk adalah bahwa sang putri lari dari istana karena menolak dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Pangeran L menaruh simpati padanya karena ia juga menolak untuk di jodohkan sehingga ia diusir secara halus (kasar sih sebenarnya) oleh ayahnya. Sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu bernama Matt di sebuah saloon (bukan, bukan salon…) di sebuah kota.

Matt: "Putri Snow White? HUAHAHAHA… Snow White itu COWOK dudulz!! Tapi dia cantik sih… yang saia denger sih dia cowok paling cantik di seantero negeri."

L: "Cowok… terus dia sekarang ada di mana?"

Matt: "Yang saia tau sih dia ada di tengah hutan, pingsan gara-gara makan apel beracun bulet-bulet."

L: "Dia pingsan gara-gara makan apel beracun apa karena makan apel bulet-bulet ato mungkin dua-duanya?"

Matt: "Mana saia tau… di hutan kan gak ada dokter?"

L: "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya."

Matt: "Kalo gitu hati-hati. Dia punya KK sebagai penjaga."

L: "KK? Dia dijaga ama Kurcaci Kira? Orang macem mana pula bisa make KK sebagai penjaga?"

Matt: "Orang macem Raito. Nah kalo nggak keberatan sebagai bayaran informasi, bayarin tagihan gua bulan ini yah?"

L: -ngeliat billnya Matt sekitar 700rebu- "wtf?? Pemerasan!!"

Matt Cuma bisa ketawa sambil maen PSP.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pangeran L melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia menemukan tempat dimana KK tinggal dan melihat pemandangan aneh:

5 KK bertampang manusia sedang adu jotos satu sama lain. 2 KK lainnya yang berwajas Iblis melihat saja sambil pacaran.

Pangeran L kemudian mendekati 2 KK yang sedang duduk. Iyah, yang mirip iblis...

L: "Nuhun atuh, Numpang tanya, ada apa yah di sini?"

Ryuk: "Pangeran Raito yang ada di sana lagi pingsan. Mereka berebut siapa yang mau ngasih ciuman buat mbangunin tuh Raito."

L: "Boleh sayah numpang ngasih ciuman duluan?"

Ryuk: "Mangga, mangga, nggak papa duluan. Toh mereka masih pada sibuk. "

Dan dengan lancarnya Pangeran L mendekati Pangeran Raito yang terlelap. (note: belajarlah bahasa sunda untuk mempermudah jalan anda XD)

L kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Raito (karena mereka sama-sama pangeran, kita drop titel keduanya di paragraf ini). L melihat wajah Raito yang cantik dan menarik. Wajah Raito tenang bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat jantung L berdegup kencang. Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda… (loh kok jadi ngaco?)

L: "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan koran…'Di suatu kerajaan antah berantah tinggal seorang pangeran bernama Snow White, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Pangeran Raito. Ia memiliki rambut yang berwarna coklat terang, bibir pink lembut, dan kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat, jadi berkesan sehat, namun gilaaa… meskipun cowok, cantiknya gak ketulungan. Ia terkenal keseluruh penjuru kerajaan karena ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya dan otaknya yang cerdas dan jenius. Selesai perkara.'"

L mendekatkan wajahnya ke Raito…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Ryuk: "Oi, kapan dia bisa sadar kalo lama gituh?"

L: "Berisik! Kan musti ada persiapan mental juga!! Ini cowok yang mau guah cium! COWOK!!"

Ryuk: -Nendang L dari belakang- "Nih, gua kasi persiapan!! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…"

Yak akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama berkissu-kissu lah mereka berdua. L memejamkan matanya. Berharap Raito cepat tersadar. Namun…

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

Raito masih belum juga tersadar.

L: "Haduh.. kenapa nih? Kok nggak bisa??"

Beyond: - tiba-tiba nongol- "Butuh bantuan?"

Tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka-sangka, B meninju perut Raito. Dari mulut Raito langsung keluar Apel bulet-bulet yang ternyata menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

Beyond: "Tuh coba dites dulu dia bisa ngomong apa kagak…"

L: "Okeh… Pangeran Raito… Para Kucaci Kira akan pergi menebang kayu di hutan jika Hari benar-benar terang. Snow White tidak akan kabur dari istana jika ayahnya tidak marah. Jika hari hujan dan petir menyambar maka ayahnya akan marah-marah. Jika petir menyambar, maka kemungkinan pohon tumbang. Jika pohon tumbang, maka pekerjaan Kurcaci Kira (disingkat KK)akan semakin mudah sehingga mereka cepat pulang ke rumah. Coba buat kesimpulannya!"

Raito: "Hah? Apah? Pertanyaan anda tidak logis karena tidak mungkin membuat kesimpulan premis tanpa ada pernyataan. Lagian logic premis antara Snow White ama Kurcaci tidak terhubung… What's the point of asking question without answer?"

Beyond: "Bagus… kalau begitu Pangeran Raito, saya Pangeran Beyond dari kerajaan seberang hendak melamarmu menjadi pendamping hidup…"

L: "Enak ajah!! Guah yang pertama ke sinih. Raito-kun. Sayah suka sama kamu!!"

B: "I love you, Raito-kun…"

L: "Ich liebe dich, Raito-kun!!"

B: "Je suis amoureux de Toi…"

L: "Wo ai Ni!!"

B: "Aishiteru…"

L: "Te Amo!"

B: "Ti voglio bene..."

Raito: "STOP! GUA KAGAK NGERTI!!"

L & B: -…Diem…-

Raito: "Mending kalian orang pake hompimpah apa suit apa janken (Cuma beda nama doang…) gituh, yang menang bakal gua kawinin, okeh?"

Setelah janken tiga hari tiga malem akhirnya B menang.

Raito: "Bagus, lu gua kawinin."

B: "Hahahaha… gua menang!! Pegi luh jauh-jauh L!! Sana nangis dipojokan!!"

L: "… Raito-kun?"

Raito: "Apaan?"

L: "Kamu bilang yang menang akan kamu _kawinin_… Tapi sama siapa?"

Raito: "… akhirnya ada juga yang nangkep maksud guah… Yak, bagus! L, lu jadi suami guah! Beyond, setelah gua kawinin ama adek guah Sayu, minggat sanah lu bedua jauh-jauh!"

Semua: "WTF?? Kok gituh sih??"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sementara itu di kerajaan nun jauh di sana…

Mello: "SEBEEEEL!! KENAPA GAK MATI JUGA SIH TU ORANG??"

Matt: "Udahlah Mello, emang kenapa kalo ada yang lebih cantik dari kamu…"

Mello: "Abis… nanti kamu gak sayang lagi sama aku…"

Matt: "Mello… bagi aku kamu yang paling cantik…"

Mello: - blushes-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Epilogue

L dan Light menikah berbarengan dengan Sayu dan Beyond… Matt dan Mello menyusul setelahnya…

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada KK? Ryuk stuck up ama Rem, jadian lah tuh bedua… Aber dah pasti ama Wedy, Kalo Mikami? Wah dia udah tobat dan pacaran ama Takada. Matsuda? Akhirnya dia bareng ama Misa, toh usia kagak beda jauh. Terus kabar Watari ama Roger sebagai pelayan L? Wah, dah kawin tuh… ama istri masing-masing. XP

**So They Live Happily (and Randomly) Ever After….**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Moral Valuenya: Belajar bahasa ternyata berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa.  
__(Nyambung dari Mana??)_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**D : **Horeee!! Selesai oneshotnya!!

**Triad : **nggak nyangka bisa selesai dalam sehari… gila… sehari tukeran sekitar dua puluh lima email… niat banget emang ni anak…

**D : **Abis seru sih nulisnya kk! Nggak nyangka ampe sebelas halaman gini…

**Triad :** Eleven page…Damnit, That was really saying something… The longest fanfic I've ever made… kinda dizzy, though…

**D :** Saia gak bisa bahasa inggris lancar… Ich nicht English sprechen, aber Ich kann Deutsch sprechen… saia rada pathetic sih kalo pelajaran bahasa inggris… tapi kalo baca fic bahasa inggris kagak…

**Near :** (muncul tiba-tiba.) D, maen yuk?

**D :** Ayuk!! Dah kak Triad!!

**Triad :** Eeeh?? Tunggu!! Sayah mau ikut maen!! Tapi sebelumnya…

**D & Triad:** Makasih banyak bagi yang udah bersedia membaca fic kami yang 'remuk redam hancur minah' ini!! Kami tunggu Review kritik, dan sarannya, pertanyaan juga!! Sampai jumpa di fic gabungan berikutnya!!

--D & TRIAD--

(dah kayak kawinan ajah, ada inisialnya)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *


End file.
